


A Thank you Gift

by vaarion_png



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarion_png/pseuds/vaarion_png
Summary: Unalaq realizes that Vaatu isn't entirely opposed to pleasuring him.
Relationships: Unalaq/Vaatu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Thank you Gift

Unalaq was no stranger to dreams, especially lucid dreams. Ones in which, usually, the dreamer was aware of the fact that they were dreaming. For Unalaq, however, they were different. Dreams were when he felt alive, and during lucid dreams, he felt more awake than he ever did, even during his waking hours. These were the ones he had the most often. He could always react, he could always speak, feel, touch— these were the ones that felt real, sometimes even realer than real life. As a matter of fact, he liked them. He felt in control during them, and he had more control over his dreams than he had over what happened in real life. 

Well, most of the time he felt in control. There was a dream, once in a while, that felt a little too real. His first encounter with Vaatu had been like one of these dreams. In fact, all of the times Vaatu contacted him were in these kinds of dreams. The spirit was definitely inside his mind, somehow, but he wasn’t controlling him. Unalaq knew that much. 

This time, he knew immediately that Vaatu would come to see him. He had heightened senses, and it was cool within the darkness. Unalaq had come to rather enjoy these meetings with the spirit. It was the only time he felt as if this was where he should be, listening to Vaatu’s low, all-consuming voice reverberating around him in the darkness.

This time, he could see, but only barely. It was like grass, what he was sitting on, but softer. He was looking out upon a snowy scenery. The temperature was strangely comfortable as he sat looking out upon the hills. 

“Hello, Unalaq.”

Vaatu’s voice creeped in from behind him, in front of him, all around him. He could feel the spirit’s presence looming over him, and more importantly, he could feel a tendril begin to snake up his body. This wasn’t new, almost every single time Vaatu had visited him, he would feel up the water bender, without ever mentioning it. It was, in a way, distracting to Unalaq, but it was pleasant, pleasant unlike anything else really was to him. He savored the feeling of Vaatu’s tendril wrapping around his waist and chest.

“Today is a special day.” Vaatu’s low voice spoke slowly, deliberately. Unalaq’s heightened senses took it in with a deep breath. “Harmonic Convergence is nearly upon us, and I would like to congratulate you on a job well done.” 

Unalaq blinked. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting it, but it came as a surprise nonetheless. “Thank you, Vaatu.” He breathed. A spirit’s congratulations was the highest form of praise, especially to Unalaq. 

“Do not thank me just yet, my friend.” The spirit said. Another one of his tendrils snaked down to touch the man, wrapping itself slowly around Unalaq’s leg. “We still have much to do.”

Vaatu’s grip on Unalaq tightened, and that’s when the water bender felt himself twitch under the spirit’s grasp. He noticed his breathing getting faster, and he worked to slow it down. He had always felt this way, this pleasure, while Vaatu stroked his body. He had simply never shown it. It was like the spirit was testing him to see how the water bender really felt. 

Another tendril traveled up his other leg. He wondered if Vaatu could tell what he was thinking about. His muscles tightened as the tendril around his leg tightened. His breathing was getting quicker, and this time, he couldn’t slow it.

The spirit said nothing. In fact, he slid his tendrils off of Unalaq, watching his movements. Unalaq was relieved, but also disappointed. He wondered if Vaatu had known what the man felt like, but just didn’t say anything. His muscles began to relax, but that’s when the tendrils came back, this time sliding themselves underneath his clothes, along his bare chest.

Unalaq couldn’t stop the gasp that rose in his throat. His entire body tingled with sensations unlike anything else— as the spirit started to tighten around his legs. He twitched again, and gasped for breath. He could hear himself breathing now— loud, irregular breathing, both amazed and horrified at what was happening right now.

Unalaq could hear Vaatu chuckle. “Yes, my friend. Why don’t you just let go now?” The spirit's voice was somehow chilly but welcoming at the same time.

Let go? Vaatu must have known what Unalaq secretly wanted all this time. He was relieved, but almost embarrassed. Was this wrong, to want this? Ah, he didn’t really care. After all, it felt so  _ right. _

Vaatu continued to snake a tendril up Unalaq’s chest, making his way to his collarbone, neck, and then his cheek. The spirit caressed him softly, across his face. The tendrils on his legs began to snake down towards his feet. The water bender’s pants started to rip down the seams— Vaatu’s appendages causing them to burst. 

Unalaq had only just realized that he was starting to float above the ground. Perhaps it was Vaatu gripping him so tightly, or he was just floating. Either way, his insides felt like he was floating, and that was what really mattered.

Unalaq had been gripping his shirt, it was one of the only things that kept his hands still. But Vaatu had grabbed them and pulled them up above his head, wrapping around them tightly so that Unalaq couldn’t move them. This caused the water bender to twitch and moan even more, now that his hands were tied. Now he had nowhere to express his pleasure than through his mouth, his hands clasping and unclasping with bottled up sensations. 

“There we go.” The spirit spoke, his voice reverberating in Unalaq’s skull. The spirit’s grip on his legs loosened, causing his trousers to rip completely off. Unalaq wasn’t completely aware of this— he was feeling Vaatu stroke his chest and his collar, not knowing what was about to come next.

The water bender suddenly felt another tendril touch his body, near his waist. He was breathing heavily, waiting for it to continue stroking him, until it wrapped itself around the base of his cock.

Unalaq let out a breathy moan, spasms of pleasure traveling up his body. He had gotten slightly twitcher. It was a sensory overload. The most pleasure he had ever felt in his whole life.

Vaatu let that one tendril snake its way up the waterbender’s hardening cock. With every inch, his breathing got deeper, louder. And then the spirit squeezed, slowly. Unalaq moaned, in pure bliss. Every muscle in his body was twitching now, struggling to take in all of the spirit’s blessed touch. Oh, how he wanted this moment to last forever. 

Vaatu continued to stroke his cock, every stroke more vicious than the last. Unalaq’s head was rolling upwards, his mouth open, moaning with every breath. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t…

But the spirit stopped. And Unalaq caught his breath for a moment. He didn’t quite know what Vaatu was doing, until the spirit moved the tendril underneath him, to encircle and tease his entrance.

“Ohhh…” Unalaq was breathing hard again, focused on the tendril wrapped around his cock, the same one teasing him, slowly stroking the area around his entrance. He would wait, he would wait patiently, if it meant that eventually he would have part of the spirit inside him.

But no. Instead, Vaatu spoke. “Beg.” Was the word, one that made Unalaq freeze, and slow his breathing. 

What? Vaatu wanted him to… beg? It only really just occurred to him what the spirit was doing to him. Imagine if someone knew. He became mortified all of a sudden. Gods, no. Nobody would know. Would they? Oh, but did he really care? He’d do it anyway, he wanted Vaatu inside him so badly. But the thought was horrifying.

“I said,” The spirit repeated, his voice no less stable, “beg. I want to see how much you want this.”

Unalaq didn’t think. He turned his head around, and faced the total darkness behind him. “Please… please, Vaatu.” He gasped. “Please. I… I devote… myself… to you.”

“Good.” Vaatu purred. He tightened his grip on the water bender, feeling him twitch under his grasp. Unalaq could barely handle what Vaatu was doing to him right now— the spirit wondered how long he would last after this.

Vaatu’s tendril began to snake up into Unalaq. He inhaled sharply, every muscle in his body seizing up. Gasping, Unalaq turned his head and bucked his hips, breathing hard and fast. Further and further the spirit snaked into him, widening his entrance slowly. He moaned and tossed his head again, his hair brushing up against his neck. The spirit curled his tendril inside of the water bender, feeling him shake violently, shivering with pleasure.

Unalaq felt the spirit move deeper within him, and he could hear himself let out a deep, shaky “fuck…” under his breath. He hadn’t swore in the longest time. It felt good. He began to writhe, bucking his hips, trying to bring the spirit deeper within him. He needed this— he needed this more than he ever needed anything in his entire life.

Vaatu pushed deeper suddenly, and Unalaq gasped, his eyes widening and his head snapping to the other side. A deep, rumbling moan escaped his lips, traveling through his body and vibrating at every spot the spirit touched him. He could come now, oh he definitely could, but he kept himself from it. He kept himself from the sweet release, knowing that for every second he waited the release would become even sweeter. He didn’t want this to end. He wasn’t going to let it end this easily.

The spirit noticed that Unalaq was holding out. He didn’t mind this— he wondered how long he could keep himself from his climax. Vaatu tightened his hold on the waterbender’s cock, and stroked him, viciously, on a down stroke. Unalaq’s muscles tightened again, and he bowed his head, moaning in pleasure. He was telling himself, don’t come, it’ll end this blissful experience. But his body was begging for it.

He felt another tendril touch him— this time on his cheek. It stroked his cheek, lightly, before wrapping itself around his hair. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body, coming from his scalp. He moaned. There was only so much more he could take—

Vaatu felt Unalaq twitch again. And again. And again. He thrusted inside of him, and he gasped, trying to fold in on himself. With this, the spirit twisted his tendril viciously against Unalaq’s cock, and he found that the steady drip of precome from his cock stopped. He couldn’t hold out anymore.

“Fuck!” Unalaq moaned, coming quickly and violently, with the force of an earthbending master, and with the grace of a water bender. Waterbender’s climaxes were usually a sight to behold, but this was something new. Stars flashed in his eyes, his head falling to his shoulders. He was drooling, unaware of anything around him other than the feeling inside. He felt like flying— and he felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. His orgasm came with violent spasms, the pleasure too much to behold. He was exhausted as he finished, every muscle in his body sore and soaked with sweat. This was unreal.

Vaatu waited until Unalaq had finished completely, before he began to unwrap his tendrils from him. He began to set him down on the ground, his tendrils loosening as the bender dropped to his knees, panting and breathing quickly.

“You did well.” Vaatu commented, removing the last tendril from Unalaq’s chest. “Perhaps if you continue doing as well as you are, I might treat you again. But for now, this is it.”

Unalaq was only barely regaining his vision. He looked over at the spirit, still kneeling, his entire body soaked with sweat. “Thank you, Vaatu.”

“Good luck.”

Unalaq sat bolt upright in his bed. He was sitting in cold sweat, shivering violently. His eyes darted around the room feverishly, wondering if anyone saw him. He was a wreck. The sheets were soaked with his own seed— he swallowed hard, placing his hand over his mouth. 

Erase the evidence. Erase the Evidence. Nobody will know about this. Without thinking, He immediately jumped out of the bed and stripped himself, throwing the clothes onto the bed. He put on new pajamas and went back to strip his bed entirely. All the sheets and all his clothes he threw right into his bathroom shower, which he started to run under water to get every trace of what happened off. No scent, no stains, no nothing. If he couldn’t revert it to its original state, he’d burn it. 

The waterbender sat on the closed toilet, running his hands through his hair and listening to the steady flow of the shower water. He couldn’t think. His mind was still blank.

And it would be for the rest of the night.


End file.
